Solistice of Sufferance
by SolisticeOfSuffering
Summary: Eowyn und Aragorn haben eine traurige Gemeinsamkeit...(ich hasse Summarys) Rating R wegen Triggergefahr
1. Default Chapter

Also, mit dieser Story will ich kein Geld verdienen, die Charaktere gehören Tolkien, usw..Disclaimer halt.  
  
Nacht in Rohan  
  
Es war Nacht. Éowyn, Nichte des Königs von Rohan saß am Fenster ihres Gemachs und blickte in die samtene Dunkelheit hinaus. Es war nichts zu hören, außer ein gelegentliches Aufheulen des Windes, der über die Steppe Rohans fegte, und ab und zu ein wiehern, das von den Ställen heraufschallte. Sie saß ganz still da. Das wenige Licht ging von mehreren Honigfarbenen Kerzen aus, die in einem Leuchter neben ihr auf dem Sims standen, und deren Licht sich in ihren Augen spiegelte. Als hätte sie einen Entschluss gefasst, stieg sie vom Fensterbrett. Sie näherte sich einem kleinen Schränkchen am anderen Ende des Zimmers, kniete sich davor nieder und wollte die Hände ausstrecken, zögerte aber dann. Sie blickte zur Seite, wobei ihr ihre honigblonden Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Wenn sie das jetzt tat, würde sie das so oft gegebene Versprechen wieder brechen. Sie dachte an die Zeit, bevor ES passiert war. Damals war Theodred der einzige, der sich um sie kümmerte, der sich Sorgen um sie machte. Der einzige, dem sie wohl wichtig war. Und jetzt war er tot. Es hatte einen Orküberfall gegeben. Er hatte die Verletzungen nicht überlebt. Tränen hatte sie nicht gehabt, und dafür hatte sie sich gehasst. Immer wieder hatte sie ES getan. Sie schämte sich, weil sie ihre Versprechen nicht gehalten hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu der Schublade. Nein, sie wollte nicht mehr stark sein. Sie konnte es nicht. Langsam öffnete sie die Schublade und nahm ein schwarzes Kästchen heraus. Langsam ging sie zum Fenstersims zurück. Sie stellte das Kästchen ab, raffte ihren Hausmantel aus schwerem Samt hoch und auch die darunterliegenden Hosen. Lange starrte sie ihre Beine an. Ihre sonst so makellosen Beine waren mit einer Vielzahl von Narben übersät. Manche waren noch frisch, dunkelrote Linien, andere verblassten schon. Langsam öffnete sie das Kästchen. Im warmen Kerzenschein wirkten die Klingen fast freundlich auf sie. Vorsichtig griff sie nach einer Klinge, setzte sie an und zog den scharfen Stahl durch ihr zartes Fleisch. Fast sofort bildeten sich an dem Schnitt dunkelrote Tropfen, blutrote Perlen, die im Kerzenlicht geheimnisvoll glitzerten, um sich dann in ein Rinnsal zu verwandeln und den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft zu folgen. Éowyn lächelte. Und setzte zum nächsten Schnitt an.  
  
~ + ~  
  
Irgendwann kam sie wieder zur Besinnung. Ihre beiden Unterschenkel brannten, der Schmerz pochte in ihnen, und sie waren rot vor Blut. Der beißende, metallische Geruch des Blutes drang ihr in die Nase. Angeekelt wandte sie den Kopf ab. Wie sie diesen Geruch hasste. Wie sie sich selbst hasste. Sie stieg vom Fenster herab, um nach einem Tuch zu greifen, das die Blutung stoppen sollte. Plötzlich war die Panik da. Der Geruch des Blutes. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Das Blut. Blind, nach Luft ringend taumelte sie durch ihr Gemach, bekam die Türklinke zu fassen, riss die Tür auf, stolperte, fiel hin, kam wieder hoch, die ganze Zeit nach Luft ringend. Ihre Augen waren weit Aufgerissen, der Atem ging viel zu schnell. Plötzlich war der Mann da. Er packte sie, drückte sie an eine Wand, und hielt ihr den Mund zu. "Ruhig! Tief Atmen!" wies er sie harsch an. Éowyn starrte ihr noch einige Sekunden an, dann wurde sie ohnmächtig.  
  
~ + ~  
  
Sie befand sich nicht in ihren eigenen Räumen, als sie erwachte. Sie lag auf einem Bett, das Fenster war geöffnet, und es wehte ein lauer Nachtwind herein, der die Kerzen flackern lies, und kühl um ihre Unterschenkel strich. Ruckartig fuhr sie hoch. Die Wunden, die sie sich von gar nicht allzu langer Zeit selbst zugefügt hatte, waren versorgt worden, tiefere Wunden verbunden, und das Blut war weg.  
  
"Nicht so hastig" hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich sagen "es sei denn, ihr wollt nochmals Hyperventilieren."  
  
Sie fuhr herum. Dort saß er, Thronerbe Gondors, heute mit zwei seiner Kampfgefährten, einem Elb und einem Zwerg und dem Zauberer Gandalf zusammen in Edoras eingetroffen.  
  
Aragorn.  
  
In einer Hand hielt er eine Pfeife, und lächelte sie an. Dann legte er die Pfeife beiseite. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde schlagartig ernst. Er blickte auf ihre Unterschenkel. "Ihr verletzt euch selbst." Sinnlos, ihm zu wiedersprechen. Er wusste es. Sie drehte den Kopf weg, und antwortete nicht. "Wollt ihr nicht antworten?" "Was versteht ihr schon davon?" entfuhr es ihr. "Mehr als ihr denkt, Frau Éowyn." "Achja?" "Ja" erwiderte er ruhig. "Wieso solltet ihr mich verstehen?" fragte sie fast trotzig. "Weil ihr nicht die einzige sein, der zuviel Leid wiederfahren ist." Eine Weile starrte sie ihn verständnislos an. Fest blickte er zurück. Und fast unbemerkt schob er seine Ärmel hoch, und senkte dann seinen Blick. Als Èowyn seinem Blick folgte, erschrak sie. Seine Arme waren voll von allesamt verheilten Narben, die nicht selten n der Nähe der Pulsadern zu finden waren. Sie bemerkte, dass sie zitterte. Mit gossen Augen, und langsam verstehend sah sie ihn an.  
  
"Ihr seid nicht der einzige gefallene Engel auf Erden, Éowyn." 


	2. Not Alone

Das Übliche...mit dieser Story will ich kein Geld verdienen, die Charaktere gehören Tolkien, usw...  
  
Tut mir leid für die Verspätung (von drei Monaten -.-) Hatte meine Manuskripte verlegt und daraufhin eine miese Schreibblockade...  
  
Tut mir leid, es ist ziemlich kurz...diesen Fluch scheinen alle meine Chaps zu haben...  
  
Danke für eure Rewiews.  
  
Hier gehts also weiter:  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Aragorn stand auf.  
  
„Ihr solltet gehen, Herrin. Der Morgen dämmert schon."  
  
Der Morgen? Eowyn sah aus dem Fenster. Tatsächlich, im Osten wurde es langsam hell.  
  
„Wie lange…?"  
  
„Lange." antwortete er. „Mehrere Stunden."  
  
Sie schwieg. Schließlich wollte sie aufstehen. Doch kaum stand sie, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie musste sich wieder setzten. Am liebsten wäre sie weit weggelaufen, aber ihr Körper war dazu nicht in der Lage, wofür sie ihn verfluchte.  
  
„Ich helfe euch, falls es euch nichts ausmacht." Mit diesen Worten nahm er sie hoch und trug sie zurück zu ihren Zimmern.  
  
Völlig überrumpelt liess sie es geschehen. Auch sagte sie nichts, als er sie aufs Bett legte, die Kerzen ausdrückte, das Kästchen schloss und es mitnahm.  
  
Das Kästchen? Sie blickte verwirrt auf die Tür, die er eben hinter sich zugezogen hatte. Was hatte er damit vor?  
  
Doch dann übermannte sie Müdigkeit. Sie ließ sich fallen und schlief ein.  
  
~+~  
  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte und aus dem Fenster blickte verriet ihr der Stand der Sonne, dass es schon Mittag war. Wieso hatte sie keiner geweckt?  
  
Eilig zog sie ihr dunkelgrünes Samtkleid an.  
  
Die Ereignisse von gestern Nacht fielen ihr wieder ein. Sie taumelte ein wenig und griff sich an die Stirn. Eines brauchte sie jetzt vor allem: Klare Gedanken.  
  
Aragorn. Er, er war ein Held. Tausende Fragen schossen ihr duch den Kopf. Sie war tatsächlich nicht die einzige... Oder hatte sie das alles einfach nur geträumt? Sie raffte das Kleid, blickte auf ihr Beine. Nein, sie hatte nicht geträumt. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegend ie kühle Mauer ihres Zimmers. Tatsächlich, er hatte sie so gefunden. Sie schauderte. Und was noch unbegreiflicher war: Auch er tat es. Oder...hatte es getan. Sie hatte nur Narben gesehen. Am Handgelenk. Innen.   
  
Er hätte sterben können! Oder hatte er es darauf angelgt? Halt. Sie verbot sich weitere Gedanken dieser Art und öfftnete die Tür.  
  
Draußen stand Aragorn.  
  
Ihr Blick fixierte das sofort das, was er in der Hand hielt. Das Kästchen.  
  
Er streckte es ihr entgegen. „Da habt ihr es wieder."  
  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.  
  
„Ihr gebt es mir wieder?"  
  
Er nickte, drückte ihr das Kästchen in die Hand und ging davon. Sie blickte ihm noch einen Moment nach, versteckte sie die Holzkiste wieder da, wo sie hingehörte. Dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer. 


End file.
